Mom ShikaIno
by HidanSays
Summary: After accidently eating a chocolate, shikamaru is turned into a child again! Who else other than Ino to take care of the lazy brat? Shikamaru soon realizes that Ino is not only a troublesome mother. But a wonderful person in the heart. Will he ever change back? Or will he want to? NO PEDOFILE NESS INVOLVED! Shikaino... Rating may change?
1. Chapter 1

Before you read: Hey... I gave up on my last one...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

"So, this is it." Tsunade asks inquiring her eyebrows toward the small bowl of delicacies in front of her.

"Yes M'Lady." Shizune replies as she steals a look at the little chocolates in the small bowl.

"They look delicious." Tsunade added.

"Yes, they do." Shizune agrees.

Little does anyone know, these so called _**"Delicacies" **_were a newly developed biological weapon used to neutralise their opponents without killing them, but putting them into a state they cannot fight back, and can't run and maneuver easily. They were recently developed in the labratories. No one knew the risks of them, or the affects it may cause; or even how to cure it.

Tsunade sighed; not knowing who to experiment these on or how; was a difficult decision she had to make; and fast. Lately, they had been capturing people that were able to semi escape from their facilities; but all that escaped faced a horrible end.

Tsunade shook her head slightly before looking up at Shizune.

"Bring _'Him'_ in." She commands lightly and crosses her hands over her face.

"Him? Do you mean, Him?" Shizune asked wide eyed.

"Yes, _'he' _will know what to do." Tsunade continues.

Without another word Shizune left the office and out the Hokages building in search of _'him'_.

Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

"Shikamaru, you going to eat that?" Choji, Shikamaru's teammate and old friend, asked as he pointed to the barbecue in front of the shadow ninja.

Shikamaru looked lazily at his companion and just gave a soft grunt. _Meaning, Go ahead._

Shikamaru was hungry; but having his friend here was hard to cure it. Truth be told, after Asuma died, Shikamaru's wallet has been emptier than Naruto's head. Shikamaru wanted to eat; but just couldn't say no to his teammate.

"This is really good Shikamaru!" Choji sputtered as he took numerous bites of the barbecue meat.

"I bet it is." Shikamaru replied half heartedly as he stared off the other direction. Trying to ignore his comrades appetite.

Shizune had came to him that afternoon and ordered him to come by Tsunade's office in an hour. He had a horrible feeling about it when Shizune had mentioned the word, _Biological Weapon_ to him.

Shikamaru knew either he had to choose who the weapon will be used on, or who to test it on. This didn't suit him well. But being a Shinobi, you have to take extra care and costs to what you do.

He sighed and looked up at the passing cumulous clouds in the high sky.

"Why can't I just live a normal life, with a normal wife, and normal kids?" Shikamaru spoke aloud.

"Well that's because you'd be horrible to a woman and you know it."

That caught Shikamaru's attention instantly and he looked over Choji's side to the figure walking towards them.

Her long figure swayed beautifully as she strolled toward the two. Her ash blonde hair gently breezed through the air as it moved perfectly in synch with her walking. Her purple clothes tightly pushed against her pale skin. She smiled elegantly at the two and waved to Choji.

_Troublesome... _Shikamaru cursed in his mind as she took a seat next to him. _Late again..._

"Hey Shikamaru." She greeted cheerfully as she looked over him.

"Hey." Was all he said.

"You actually want to be a father?" She asked irritably.

Shikamaru said nothing and looked toward the other direction away from her.

"Hmf, figures." She replies to his emotionless action.

"You know Ino, maybe I do want to be a father." Shikamaru answered as he turned back towards her.

He was not in the mood for smooth talking and trying to reason with her constant bickering. He was stressed and wanted to deal with one less woman today. Maybe he'll say something to make her go away. But most likely she won't go away. She was not that type of woman.

"Well, I don't know if I can see you as one yet; but I know one day you'll be." She answered; not sure if her tone was mocking or being nice.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well what about you Ino? Do you want to be something?" _Other than a boy crazed, seduction ninja? _Shikamaru spoke in his mind the last few words.

"As a matter of fact, YES!" She answered haughtily.

Shikamaru gave her a blank stare as if asking her to evaluate her meaning.

She sighed and groaned. _The impudence of this idiot! _She screamed in her head.

"I want to be a mother." Ino replied.

"You? A Mother?" Shikamaru asked; impossible.

"YES! A mother." Ino took on his challenge.

Choji glomped on another reordered chicken leg; watching intently on what was going on. It was rare for Shikamaru to talk about his personal life, or talk about other people's personal lives. He just wasn't the type at all for things like this.

"I don't think a mother suits you." Shikamaru laughed at the idea of his promiscuous teammate being a mother.

Ino punched him on the arm harshly.

"Well believe it or not, I love kids!" Ino yelled.

"Ok ok ok." Shikamaru just kept laughing.

Ino hissed and sneered at him through her hair that covered her face. How she just wanted to slug him there and then for his stupidity.

"Ugh, your kids are going to be a hand full! I know it!" She spoke.

Shikamaru didn't reply, he just kept looking away from her; snorting and giggling amongst himself.

"Shikamaru, I think your kids will be lazy just like you." Choji commented as he elbowed Shikamaru.

"Not my kids! My kids will be refined gentlemen who will respect women!" Ino added as she commented on her own future children.

Again, a suspicious snort came from his direction.

"Shika!" Ino yelled.

Immediately shikamaru stood from his stool and walked out into the opening.

"Haha, ok ok, I'm sorry Ino. I'm going now." Shikamaru announced as he took out his wallet and looked inside.

It was empty. Only a few bucks that only paid for half. He took it all out and attempted to put it on the table when he was abruptly stopped by Ino's small and frail fingers.

"I got it idiot. Go do what you're going to go do." She spoke and pulled out her wallet.

"Thanks."Shikamaru said as he began stuffing the cash back in and walking out into the street.

"Hey!" Ino called out once more.

Shikamaru turned toward the female and threw his head back in question as he stuffed his hands into his sweat pants.

"Temari is comming in two weeks!" Ino informed happily while doing a thumbs up at him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned around, waving his hands in a lazy fashion before walking off to the Hokage's building.

"Where is he going?" Ino asked Choji curiously.

"The Hokage's building." Choji answered as he stuffed his face.

* * *

Shikamaru knocked on the Hokages door.

"Come in." he heard Tsunade's voice call out to him from behind the door.

Shikamaru opened the door freely and walked in.

Tsunade was facing away from him; staring out the window. She had her hands crossed behind her back. A bad sign for Shikamaru; it meant this was serious work.

He strolled closer to her desk and saw a bowl of chocolates on her desk. _How odd. _Shikamaru thought as he took a closer look at them. They looked delicious.

"As you know Shikamaru, we have recently acquired a new biological weapon that will neutralise our opponents without killing them." Tsunade begins as she continues to face toward the window. Not knowing Shikamaru was foddling over the chocolates on her desk.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru replies as he picks one of the chocolates up and inspects it.

He wasn't into sweets. In fact, he didn't eat them much. But he was hungry. Choji had eaten his lunch; and he was starved.

Shizune wasn't in the room either; must be out running errands for _'Her Majesty' _here.

"I would like it if you can _'delicately' _choose who we will be testing these weapons on, to determine what exactly and how exactly this weapon works." Tsunade continued.

"Yes, I had a feeling you were going to say that." Shikamaru replied as he plopped the chocolate into his mouth.

He began chewing on it. It tasted very sweet and delightful. In fact this was the best chocolate he had ever eaten in the longest time ever. His last chocolate was the chocolate-mayonaisse bar that Choji had offered to him once when they were out on a mission. It tasted horrible.

"As you know, we have a list of the prisoners who you can choose to try it on. I am giving you this assignment and it is your responsibilty to complete this mission and report to me exactly how the subjects react." Tsunade continued;oblivious to the fact that Shikamaru just ate the biological weapon and was picking up another to plop in his mouth.

Just then, Shizune barged in and looked over at the Shikamaru who was about to down another of the chocolate into his mouth.

"NO SHIKAMARU! DON'T!" Shizune screamed at the top of her lungs as she dropped the paperworks in her arms.

Shikamaru flinched and dropped the chocolate just as Tsunade turned to see the horror in her eyes and realised, Shikamaru just ate it.

"Wh-What? What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked as he stared at the screaming woman.

"YOU ATE IT?!" Tsunade asked horrifically as she stormed over to Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry, it looked so good... I-I had to..."

"THAT WAS THE BIOLOGICAL WEAPON!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs and looked frantically at him.

Shikamaru's face stared at her. He began to feel completely terrified.

"That was...That was the..." Shikamaru stuttered; horrified at the truth that just came out of their mouths as the gaped and stared at the man.

"Oh my god." Shizune whispered as she covered her mouth.

Just then, Shikamaru's skin began burning; intensifying as the moments continued on. His throat clenching and not allowing him to breathe. He hastily grabbed for his throat and began coughing loudly and obnoxiously as he fell onto the floor. Wreathing in pain and taking a few of the other stuff on Tsunade's desk with him.

"Shikamaru!" Shizune yelled as she frantically ran to his side trying to hold him up right.

Tsunade ran to his side and tried to fix the wrong.

"Breathe boy! Breathe!" She yelled as she began holding his arms down. Trying to make sure he wasn't choking himself.

Just then, both of their eyes grew in shock as Shikamaru began dissapearing into his clothes. Still breathing and heaving but dissapearing into his clothes.

Then... everything became silent.

No words were spoken in that few moments. Tsunade could feel she was still holding onto an arm. A tinier one.

"Shizune..." Tsunade spoke as she broke the silence.

Shizune looked up at Tsunade, horrified.

"Lift up the shirt." Tsunade commaded.

Shizune hesitated; her hands shaking as she went and pulled the shirt to look at the horror underneath the clothing.

Her eyes grew wide with shock. Her mouth instantly went dry. Her face paled instantly.

"Oh my god."


	2. Chapter 2

Ino walked into the Hokage's office cheerily and danced nearly the whole way there.

She had a wonderful encounter with Sai just earlier before someone had called Ino to come to the Hokage's building instantly. This was a bother for her because Sai was quite the looker, and she wanted nothing more than to speak to his beautifulness.

She knocked on the Hokage's door softly.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice rang from within.

Ino happily opened the door and strolled in. Her face nearly humming a tune right off the bat as she approaced the Hokage whom was sitting down in the hokage's chair with her hands crossed over her mouth.

"Lady Tsunade; you called me?" Ino asked with a sincere smile on her face.

"Yes Ino. I was wondering, how well are you with kids?" Tsunade asked casually.

Deja vu hit Ino. She was just talking to Shikamaru earlier about wanting to be a mother.

"I love them." Ino replied happily.

"Good." Tsunade replied and smiled as she stood up.

Ino inspected the room thoroughly. No sign of Shikamaru or Shizune.

"My Lady, Shikamaru came here earlier didn't he?" Ino asked happily; oblivious to the whole situation consisting of Shikamaru and those absurd chocolates.

"Yes he did. Bring him in!" Tsunade replied as she commanded someone from the other door to come in.

The door opened as Shizune emerged dragging someone into the room.

Ino blinked a few times as she looked at the being who was with Shizune.

There in front of her, was a little kid. Possibly about five, with adorable round plump cheeks. His hair was long and black too; tied up in a high spikey pony tail. He was amazingly cute. But he looked awfully familiar to Ino. His eyes were the same as Shikamaru's. Those lazy, sexist, irritating eyes she grew up her whole life with.

Ino bent over in front of the scowling eyed child. He stared at her in embarassment and utter anger. Although she had no idea as to why he was like that. He was even wearing an oversized Nara sweater that Shikamaru and the other Naras would wear.

_Could this boy be a Nara? _Ino asked in her mind as she smiled at the little boy.

"Hello. My name is Ino Yamanaka. What is yours?" She greeted happily and stuck out her hands toward the little boy who tried to jerk away but evidently fell onto the ground.

"That is Shikamaru Nara." Tsunade answered from behind them.

Ino smiled and turned back to the little boy who had fallen. She delightfully put her hands under the boys arm pits and picked him up; positioning him in a sitting up position.

"Wow, you have the same exact name as my teammate, Shikamaru Nara. Are you two related? I bet you're nothing like that idiot." She gently said as she insulted him.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her head. _This is not going to be easy. _She groaned in her head.

The boy tried to speak. But his voice was nothing but air, he was blushing heavily. His eyebrows furrowed and irritated. He plucked at her hands.

"Ino... That is your teammate, Shikamaru Nara." Shizune answered as she stood over the little boy.

Ino's smile instantly at the little boy.

"What?" Was all she said as she stared back and forth between the kid and Shizune.

She soon turned her head around toward Tsunade who was standing behind them; her arms crossed and she had the look of 'upset stomache' on her face.

"What is she talking about?" Ino asked.

She glanced at the little boy who was without a doubt, pouting and immensely embarassed.

"That is, Shikamaru." Was all Tsunade said.

Ino's eye widened as she looked at the little boy. Her memories of her younger days rushed back to her mind as she stared at him.

He looked away from her. He didn't want to look at her. He was apalled by the circumstances he was in.

"Shi-Shikamaru...?" Ino asked horrified as looked at him, wanting him to answer her.

Shikamaru looked back at her. Her eyes searching for an answer in his.

He tried to speak again.

Nothing.

"Shikamaru... Is it really... Is it really you?" Ino asked and picked him up from the ground and stood up. She plunged him onto her as she carried him from his butt so she can look at him.

Shikamaru looked away. He didn't want to be held like that. Esspecially by Ino, but he couldn't protest, he couldn't walk, couldn't speak, heck he couldn't even sit. He just looked away.

He had eaten the chocolate. It had turned him back into a kid.

"Ino, your assignment is to carefully watch and take care of Shikamaru until we can find a 'cure' to turning him back to normal." Tsunade suddenly interrupts as she flops a manilla folder onto the desk.

Ino turned around with the little Shikamaru still in her arms.

"You will report if there is any continuation to his aging and if he progresses." She continued and refused to look at either of them.

Ino was speechless. Shikamaru couldn't talk, so he was speechless.

"Why... Why can't he talk?" Ino asked as she craddled him in her arms protectively.

Tsunade looked up for an instant and turned around to face the window.

"I believe its because the transformation was too sudden and his body hasn't gotten used to the circumstances he's in." Tsunade replied.

Ino didn't say anything. She pulled the little boys face from her shoulder and looked apologetically at him.

"Don't worry. I will take care of you." Ino smiled as she looked at him.

Shikamaru looked at her with the face of, _Oh hell no._

"What about his parents?" Shizune asked as she interrupted them.

"I have already informed the family and friends that Shikamaru left on a A-ranked mission and won't be back for a long time." Tsunade jestered.

"Ino, you are to tell no one of these things. Not even your father to whom you're living with. Change his name or whatever. Call her mom, I don't know; just don't do it." Tsunade continued. "And absolutely NO visiting the Nara's! You are dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am!" Ino yelled in reply as she picked up the manilla folder and walked out with little helpless Shikamaru in her arms.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune whimpered.

"Don't worry Shizune. I know they'll be fine." Tsunade replied still looking out the window.

She could see Ino and Shikamaru walking down the stairs from the corner of her eyes.

_I hope..._

* * *

Ino and the little Shikamaru walked into the streets of Konoha.

She felt a little uncomfortable as she passed by numerous shops and restraunts while holding onto a kid. Eyes were staring up at her. Shikamaru burried his baby face into her shoulder and refused to look up to face the onlookers.

_Why the fuck does this have to happen to me?! _Shikamaru cursed in his mind as he tried his hardest to cling onto Ino. It was hard to control his body. Still guessing it was because of Tsunade's theory that he just wasn't used to his new (or old) body.

Shikamaru began to slip a little.

Without hesitation, Ino bumped him back up and positioned him securely over her shoulder once again. She was quick to knowing he was about to fall off.

"Don't worry, I got you." She informs as she turned a corner.

Maybe she wasn't a bad mother after all. Shikamaru thought to himself as she began dazing on top of her shoulder. She had extremely soft skin, almost as soft as his was right now. She also smelled like flowers; possibly from the shop.

Just then, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Choji were clustered up before her.

_Shit! _Ino thought as she attempted to turn back around and head a different direction

"Hey Ino!" The loud voice of Kiba rang through her head like a horror movie. She stopped instantly with shivers up her spine.

She was NOT ready for a confrontation.

Shikamaru heard Kiba's loud and annoying voice. He momentarily looked up to see the gang of three of the loudest ninja's in all of Konoha walking up towards them and Choji. Instantly he burried his face back into Ino's shoulder. His body twitching and moving around.

She knew he knew they were comming.

"Don't worry, stay calm. I got this." She informed as she turned back and faced Shikamaru away from the oncomming group. "Just act natural."

"HEY GUYS! OH MY GOD THE WEATHER IS FUCKEN BEAUTIFUL! OH MY GOD! LEE! DID YOU GET A NEW HAIRCUT? IT LOOKS AMAZING! CHOJI!YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU GAINED WEIGHT! OH MY GOODNESS NARUTO! YOU'RE SOO FREAKING WEIRD! KIBA! IS THAT A NEW SWEATER?!" This was not going to work.

If Shikamaru could, he would facepalm himself right now. HECK he'll facepalm her!

"Ino? You're acting so strange." Choji announced as he stared at her confusingly and looking at the bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Yeah you are..." Naruto agreed.

"Who's that?" Lee asked with interest as he looked at the little boy in her arms. He did afterall had the better view of him.

"Smells like Shikamaru." Kiba said as he sniffed the air.

Shikamaru's grip tightened around her. For once, he was scared shitless, out of his mind. He did NOT want to be found as a child. Tsunade would kill them both and he would be the laughing stock of Konoha.

"No. He's..." She hesitated and held onto him tighter.

_Think of a name! A name you'd call your own kid! _Ino yelled in her mind.

"He's Shikato. Um, Shikamaru's kid." She yelped when she said, SHIKAMARU'S kid.

The four boys gave her a stupid stare.

"What?" Was all Choji said.

"Yeah, he's Shikamaru and Temari's kid." Ino continued.

_That damn fucken woman! _Shikamaru cursed in his mind as his nails began to dig into her skin.

"Shikamaru never told me he had a kid." Choji suddenly says and thinks.

_Think of something quick!_

"He just barely found out today! The sand village sent Shikato here and told Shikamaru to take care of him. Instead, Shikamaru decided it was right to visit Temari!" She just couldn't stop stuttering.

"So, he left his kid with you when he was supposed to take care of him himself?" Kiba asked with the look of, _What in the world is going on?_

"Yeah, that jerk just threw him on me and left for Suna!" Ino continued.

There was an awkward silence as Ino pushed Shikamaru back onto her shoulder securely.

"Aw, I want to see how he looks like." Naruto announces and looks over to the little boy on her shoulder.

Shikamaru hid his face deeper into the nape of her neck.

"He's a little shy." She answers and speedily walked off.

"See you guys around!" She yelled behind her and walked quickly away.

Shikamaru felt like crying. Even though he was a man, he couldn't help but feel so helpless.

As soon as they both made it to the shelter of the Yamanaka's home, She positioned him on her bed and stuffed pillows to support and comfort his immobile back.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get you something to eat." She said as she skipped out of the room.

Shikamaru concentrated and pulled his fists to his face and began to immediately cry helplessly into them.

After a few moments passed, Ino came back up stairs to find the little Shikamaru crying like the child he was. A huge feeling of sadness hit her. She had never seen him cry, even as a kid; even when Asuma died. She placed the mug of hot chocolate and cradled him. Shushing him and saying sweet little things to him.

"Shikamaru... Don't cry ok?" She shushed him.

Sure he was an idiot and a sexist; but he was still her long time friend and teammate.

"I'll be here." She said again as she laid his head onto her lap.

Unconciously she began humming. A song long ago when they were kids she used to sing.

Shikamaru stopped his cries and closed his ears on her silk-like- angelic voice.

_Maybe... Marybe she isn't a bad mother after all..._


	3. NOT GIVING UP

PLEASE DON'T THINK I GAVE UP ON MY STORIES! IM DOING MY BEST!

-HIDANSAYS


End file.
